


friday bed

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bottom Sehun, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, EXO Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kaihun - Freeform, Light Romance, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Top Jongin, sekai - Freeform, sekai fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: cuddling in bed after a tiring day at work and welcome the weekend at the same time will forever be jongin and sehun’s favorite time of the week.





	friday bed

**Author's Note:**

> — sekai nation i’m so sori if this doesn’t satisfy ü 
> 
> — fluff! definitely safe if you’re 15 or under
> 
> — PLUS i might start writing a sequel (aka what happens at saturday!) to this since i personally think they’re cute in this role hehe but it still depends if yall like it as well or nah :^)

it’s  almost time. ALMOST time. 30 minutes left and weekdays are over. everyone was so sick of staring at their computers the whole day, counting other people’s money, fake smiling at loud clients, gross. 

 

good thing there’s a bubble tea store right in front of their office, sehun could still satisfy himself a little bit despite the tiring situation. 

 

he wanted to buy his boyfriend one bubble tea as well, but he couldn’t. they couldn’t let anyone from work know that they’re together, except for baekhyun tho. baekhyun’s been a long time friend. 

 

yes, sehun and jongin work under the same boss, same office, same shit. but it’s alright, they can just look at each other whenever they feel uninspired or tired. besides, the computer shelf divider was the only thing blocking their way. they can just extend their necks or not slouch to see each other.

 

arm stretching means hey, a cough means look at your phone. neck cracking means do you need anything? and the answers? they’re all a yes nod or a no nod, but mostly eye contact. how do they know the answers by eye contact? only the two of them know.

 

and it seems like jongin has been stretching his arms for quite some time now, but sehun wouldn’t notice. 

 

jongin was just looking at sehun’s eyes and the computer shelf was blocking the rest of sehun’s face. jongin was trying to get his attention, but sehun was busy finishing his papers. 

 

so he had to cough.

 

without looking at jongin, sehun checked his phone immediately.

 

_ [ 5:36pm _

_ From: BFF <3 _

_ r u even blinking :^( look up! you look tired :(( ] _

 

sehun turned his phone off and immediately looked up to the man in front of him, giving him the “i wanna go home” look, it lasted for 4 seconds tho, but it’s all good. 

 

jongin felt satisfied, so he went back to work right after. 

 

minutes passed and they’re all dismissed. YES dismissed, and it’s friday which means coming home tonight is more exciting than any other day.

 

jongin stood up from his chair and went to the parking lot to get their car. but instead of going right after, jongin would wait until the parking lot goes empty. sehun waits until everyone in the office wraps up.

 

the car’s tint was dark enough to hide whatever’s inside. and ALSO don’t worry, jongin can still breathe. it’s an open parking.

 

while waiting for the last car to go, jongin’s phone buzzed. it’s a text message from his favorite boi.

 

_ [ 6:15pm _

_ From: my home  _

_ yixing told me he’s gonna over work tonight,,AGAIN so don’t wait for his car :)) i’m on my way to the bubble tea store ] _

 

sehun  texted as jongin saw him walking out from the office. sehun looked at their work place, even the parking lot, just incase anyone’s still there. no one can see them going out, especially on a friday.

 

sigh. jongin was just looking at his man from the distance, he wanted to back hug him already.

 

jongin texted back too and

 

_ [ 6:15pm _

_ From: BFF <3 _

_ noted ! i’m almost there hehe buy me a winter melon one while waiting for me, the sugar level’s up to u ;) ] _

 

_ [ 6:16pm _

_ From: my home _

_ alright im gonna stop texting u now ok? don’t even look at ur phone while driving, get here safe ] _

 

_ [ 6:16pm _

_ From: BFF <3 _

_ we’re 40 seconds away and i can see ur butt from here lol anyways i’ll go there after a few minsss incase anyone’s still near ] _

 

and then BOOM. the both of them got home safely, but unfortunately they got home a little bit late than expected because of the sudden rain.

 

but does it matter? no. the only thing that matters for them the most is the moment. 

 

plus, the rain kind of sets the cuddle vibe. no one can deny how cuddle weathers end up like that.

 

sehun took off his shoes, jongin did the same. jongin turned on the lights and the room heater immediately, and sehun placed their bags on the couch. 

 

the both of them were at the other ends of their apartment, both exhausted from work. they let a moment of silence pass and they didn’t even notice that they were both just staring at their bed. 

 

they waited for this moment to come. they woke up just to experience the friday bed again.

 

“tired?” jongin asked, looking at sehun who was almost slouching while standing up. which barely happens, sehun only slouches when he’s **very** tired. not tired, **very**  tired. 

 

sehun sighed and nodded at the same time, then immediately dived into their bed, cuddling every piece of pillow they have.

 

“you still have your tie on, tho.” jongin walked towards their bed and immediately took off his boyfriend’s tie. “yours too.” sehun helped jongin out too, removing his boyfriend’s tie as well. 

 

jongin just threw their ties on the floor, he was too tired to move. he just wanted to sleep beside his favorite person and forget about work. 

 

sehun rolled to his right to give jongin some space on their bed. he looks like a starfish, he’s THAT tired. his arms were up, his legs were spreading, but the most important thing is that his eyes were closed, he couldn’t close it all day, there were too many papers.

 

jongin threw himself on their bed as well, but he didn’t close his eyes even tho he wanted to. why? because looking at his sehun is better than anything.

 

sehun’s arms were spread out and it was blocking jongin’s side, so jongin took sehun’s right hand and held it instead of putting it away. 

 

jongin was enjoying the time, seeing the talkative sehun not talk, he looked like a baby. jongin used his right hand as support to his head, his right elbow temporarily became a tripod. 

 

jongin was just staring while doing that thumb thing on sehun’s hand. it’s sehun’s favorite, it’s very calming. 

 

“stop staring at me, i’m the ugliest when tired.” sehun talked, and the way his lips were moving was satisfying enough for jongin. “nah. i think you’re the ugliest when you cheat.” jongin answered. 

 

a high pitched voice came out from sehun, “but i never cheat, tho. i would never.” sehun opened his eyes, pinching jongin’s hand. “exactly. that’s why you’re never ugly.” jongin teased and the smiling face with the nose crunch came out naturally. 

 

sehun laughed the cringe out, “smooth, huh.” he flipped his body facing jongin’s side. “just stating facts.” jongin offered his arm as a pillow for sehun.

 

“but your arm’s gonna go numb and we won’t look cute when that time comes.” sehun took jongin’s arm out, but jongin insisted. “you’ve been using my arm as a pillow for 2 years now, i know the hacks to avoid the numbness.” jongin lifted his boyfriend’s head up and placed it on top of his arm.

 

sehun fixed his starfish position to cuddle jongin. damn. feels nice. “and your legs?” jongin asked since sehun was only cuddling with his arms. 

 

sehun immediately put his legs in between jongin’s legs as well. the two of them looks like a sandwich already, they’re compressed as fuck. hugging each other tight. but they waited for that, and they’re thankful that they’re living the moment. 

 

“and your _i love you_ smooch?” jongin was waiting. 

 

right. the _i love you_  smooch contains of three kisses. the first one for **i** which is for the forehead, second for **love** which is the nose, and third for **you** , which is the lips.

 

sehun did it immediately, and jongin’s eyes were closed in advance, waiting for the third kiss. 

 

“but my mouth smells like bubble tea, is that okay?” sehun asked first but jongin didn’t answer. he was pouting his lips with his eyes closed, waiting for sehun’s lips to touch his. 

 

“hey.” sehun said while waiting for jongin’s answer. but jongin was still doing the same. closed eyes, pouted lips, no answers. so sehun didn’t do it. he went back to lying down on jongin’s arm. 

 

sehun closed his eyes already, and jongin was still waiting. 

 

jongin kind of noticed that sehun was taking too long so he opened his eyes and saw him sleeping on his arm. 

 

that’s why he went in for the you kiss instead. “bubble tea is my favorite scent anyways.” and gave his boyfriend a kiss again. 

 

which made sehun’s eyes open. “you said your favorite scent was my neck?” sehun wanted to clear things, “and last week you said that my tummy was your favorite scent? what’s the truth?” he added.

 

“whatever you have is my favorite scent, want me to prove it?” jongin teased, pinching his boyfriend’s cheek. sehun was about to cringe, but then jongin attacked him with smooches. on the face, the back of the ear, the neck, the hand, and wherever. 

 

“should we wash up and get ready for bed?” jongin asked after he finished his smooches. “and skip dinner?” sehun asked since they haven’t had their dinner yet, and besides it’s only 7:00pm. 

 

jongin buried his face to sehun’s hair since sehun was in a lower position. “i’m too tired to cook.” he whined. 

 

“jongin. you know you can’t cook.” sehun reminded him the truth. “let’s stay like this for a while and think about anything else later.” jongin tightened his cuddles and wrapped his legs around sehun. 

 

so that’s what happened. 

 

the two of them fell asleep due to the tiring day. they were still wearing their work uniforms, they haven’t washed yet too, but that’s okay. they never stink, and besides the weather was cold as fuck so sweating was impossible. 

 

sehun felt a little cold which woke him up. and when he opened his eyes, he saw jongin drooling all over the pillow. 

 

_what a baby_.  sehun thought. 

 

their positions have changed. jongin was in a lower position, and sehun went back to his starfish sleeping position. but jongin’s legs were still wrapped around his legs though. they looked messy, but cute. 

 

sehun reached out for his phone and it’s midnight. 12:17am. _damn_ , the nap took forever. 

 

and to be honest, the hungry feeling came. fortunately, mc donald’s was open so they can still deliver. so sehun did what he had to. 

 

he knew what jongin wants, so he ordered them. he also ordered for himself too of course. 

 

minutes passed and the delivery came so sehun left bed to pick it up. he prepared it on their table. jongin was still sleeping, he looked like he was in another dimension. 

 

but sehun couldn’t let his man skip dinner, so he walked to the sleeping beauty and decided to wake him up with kisses. 

 

finally, jongin opened his eyes. still squinting because of the sudden brightness in his vision.

 

“how good was your sleep that you had to drool all over my pillow?” sehun asked, waiting for his boyfriend to come to his senses. he was running his fingers through jongin’s hair too, he babied him a lot. 

 

jongin immediately wiped the excess drool on his mouth and stood up to sit and see what happened. “what time is it?” jongin asked. “12:30am.” sehun answered which kind of alarmed jongin up. 

 

“ _fuck_ i dreamt of having chicken for dinner but i guess it’s too late.” jongin whined, covering his face cause he thought he couldn’t satisfy his cravings. 

 

“i ordered your favorite.” sehun pointed at the table and jongin immediately stood up to see if there’s really something. jongin saw it and immediately ran back to his bed, diving on sehun which made them lay down the bed both. 

 

“i love you.” jongin started smooching all over sehun again. 

 

sehun stopped jongin from attacking him with kisses and held both of his cheeks, “i love you.” he replied, doing the i love you smooch. 

 

“let’s eat?” jongin asked after sehun gave him the you kiss, “let’s eat.” sehun stood up. 

 

the both of them sat down on the dining area and had chicken late at night, with matching soft drinks and fries.

 

let’s say they finished eating, they washed, and then fell asleep again, at 6am. of course, they talked all night and for them, there’s no reason to stop talking to each other, so they never stopped until they both felt sleepy. 

 

the weekend came and again, it was their favorite time of the week. they would do whatever and no one would see them. they loved that.

 

until it’s monday again.

 

then tuesday came.

 

wednesday came too.

 

thursday passed and it was the most stressful time of the week. 

 

and then friday. 

 

friday came again. 

 

sehun stretched his arms out, and jongin immediately noticed. he looked at sehun, and sehun coughed. 

 

_[ 5:40pm_

_From: my home_

_can’t wait to hold u :-(( ]_

 

jongin replied immediately. he coughed.

 

sehun looked at his phone and saw a reply from his man.

 

_[ 5:40pm_

_From: BFF <3 _

_can’t wait to marry u :-(( ]_

 

and then **boom**. work is over, the weekend is coming.


End file.
